The End of Spyro 9: Battle for Warfang
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The ninth chapter. The battle between Spyro and Malefor draws to a close as they gather their allies in an all out war against each other. As old allies and enemies unite to take down their rivals, a shadowy figure watches and prepares to take on the only being who could be a threat to him, Spyro the Dragon.
Chapter 80

Warfang

Spyro saw daylight as he found himself inside the Dragon City. He saw the walls were improved and a large dome surrounded the city. He flew up to the ramparts to find Mason in the cannon.

"Hello Mason." Spyro smiled.

"Ah, Spyro, you've returned." Mason smiled as he checked the cannon. "We got word of the upcoming attack so we worked on fortifying the city. Is this enough protection?"

"With Malefor?" Spyro looked at the volcano. "It can never be enough."

Spyro saw the Belt of Fire had disappeared so there was a clear shot at the Dark Master's fortress, so where was his army?

"Hey Spyro!" Sunburn came up to him. "You're back! We got your message and came here as soon as we could."

"I appreciate it." Spyro smiled. "So this is it then. I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"We can make it through it." Ignitus landed on the ramparts. "There is signs that some of us will make it through."

"Some of us?" Spyro became worried.

"The books don't tell me everything." Ignitus smiled. "You shouldn't worry Spyro, we are all experienced fighters and we can make it through this."

"I hope so." Spyro looked at the amount of allies he had. The Skylanders, the cheetahs, the residents of Warfang and the Dragon Temple's Elders. He felt like he had a good sized army but he knew Malefor would have allies.

Spyro closed his eyes and looked through Malefor's. He saw the size of his forces and was shocked when he saw all his old enemies that he thought was dead. Then Malefor realised Spyro was watching and blocked him out.

"He has a massive army!" Spyro cried out in horror. "He also has Kaos, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Dread and Red on his side! I thought they were dead!"

"Malefor has been doing his research." Ignitus got ready as the first of Malefor's troops broke the horizon. Spyro turned and nodded to the others. The catapults fired and hit the line of troops.

The Ending War had begun.

Chapter 81

The army

Spyro flew out of the shield that covered the city. He shot towards the oncoming troops and blew Fire at them. The troops howled in pain as Spyro saw his first opportunity to try to get at the volcano. He hit a shield head-on and bounce off it.

"I should have known." Spyro flew back at the troops. He dropped onto the ground and started to fight the Grublins that came at him.

Cynder led a few Skylanders in the air. She saw Spyro fighting the Grublins and flew down and joined him. They both fused the attacks to make Scarlet Death and ripped through the attackers.

"Malefor has a shield around the volcano." Spyro knocked a Shadow Knight into the air and hit him there. "I think I can penetrate it but I need time to build up my Light."

"How long?" Cynder dived onto the Shadow Knight, destroying it.

"Until mid-day." Spyro looked at the sun. "So an hour or two."

"That's fine with me." Cynder shot out a long stream of Lightening and wiped out a large amount of troops that was advancing on them.

"Oh no." Spyro looked up to see Gnasty Gnorc running at him. Spyro leapt over him and blew out a Fireball.

"Well well, I've been looking forward to this." Gnasty Gnorc tried to smash Spyro with his hammer but Spyro jumped out of the way. Gnasty Gnorc screamed in rage and swung his hammer around without caring who it hit. Troops began flying around as Gnasty Gnorc tried to hit Spyro. Then Spyro disappeared and reappeared behind Gnasty Gnorc and blew out a long stream of Fire. Gnasty Gnorc groaned as he fell forward and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Spyro smiled as he shot up into the air and looked into Malefor's mind. Malefor was frowning. "Send the Golems." Malefor then blocked Spyro out.

"Quick! Everyone back to the city!" Spyro flew back to the city just as the first Golem could be seen coming at Warfang.

"Not this again." Cynder sighed. "So then, the Dark Crystals?"

"The Dark Crystals." Spyro watched as the Golem buried itself into the ground. "Everyone! Get to the ramparts!"

The Golem burst into the city and instantly locked eyes with Spyro. Spyro jumped at the Golem's face and ripped off the part covering its forehead, revealing the Dark Crystal. Sunburn, Sonic Boom and Hex hit the Dark Crystal with their attacks and quickly destroyed the Golem.

"That's one down." Spyro looked at the volcano to see more coming. "Only six to go."

"Well we better get to work." Hex then saw siege towers coming. "I'll stay here and help this mole destroy the towers that were coming. You focus on the other Golems."

Spyro nodded. He, Sunburn and Sonic Boom flew at the nearest Golem and started to destroy it when a large figure grabbed Spyro and threw him.

"Hello again Spyro." Dread smiled.

"It's been a while." Red sharpen his claws while staring at Spyro.

They both came at him from different sides. "Deja vu much?" Spyro got ready to fight.

Chapter 82

Evil to the Core

Spyro hit Red as he came in and flew over Dread. Dread quickly shot an Ice Shard at Spyro who went down under it and smashed Dread on the head. Dread fell to the ground and landed hard.

Red fired a large Ice Shard at Spyro who dodged quickly using Dragon Time. Red smiled as Spyro felt a ball of Darkness hit him. Kaos was attacking from the ground.

"Do you think having three people attacking me is going to make a difference?" Spyro smiled. "You're not the only one with allies."

Suddenly, Slam Bam jumped up and smashed Red in the back. Ignitor finished him off with a sword to the head. Red exploded into a pile of ash which Spyro burned.

Dread and Kaos looked at each other and ran off before Spyro could go after them. Then the Golem started to attack Spyro again. Spyro fell to the ground.

"Need a boost?" Spyro asked Ignitor. Ignitor nodded. "Ready?" Ignitor jumped and Spyro used his back legs to propel Ignitor up to the top of the Golem. Ignitor used his sword to wrench open the head of the Golem and reveal the Dark Crystal. Slam Bam then climbed up the Golem and smashed the crystal. The Golem fell forwards, taking out some of the wall. Troops started to pour into the city and attacked the citizens.

"You go help them!" Spyro shouted to Ignitor and Slam Bam. They nodded and ran to the city, dodging arrows along the way. Spyro tried to look into Malefor's mind but he was blocked off. "What are you up to?" Spyro breathed in and let out his energy and merged with it, becoming Light Spyro once again.

Malefor stood in the volcano when he saw the Light. "No...No, no, no, NO!" Malefor ran outside to see Spyro in his Light form. "Target him NOW!" Malefor flew out the safety of his shield and went straight at Spyro.

"It worked." Spyro smiled as he shot and met Malefor in mid-air. Spyro slammed into Malefor's chest and sent him down into the ground. "Ready to fall once again?"

"Not this time Spyro. Today you will die."

Malefor and Spyro charged at each other, ready to face off once more.

Chapter 83

Attack the volcano

Cynder was helping evacuate trapped citizens from the city while fending off minions of the Darkness when she saw the Light. "It's not mid-day." Cynder helped the last person out of a building and flew up to the battlements to see Spyro battling Malefor. "You played right into his hands Malefor." Cynder smiled as she ran over to Mason. "Attack the dragon who is fighting Spyro. That's Malefor."

"All right then." Mason swung the cannon around and shot at Malefor. Cynder gestured to Hex who got on her back.

"Ready to give him Hell?" Cynder asked.

"I just want to finish this." Hex sighed. Cynder nodded and took off.

Spyro was hit by Malefor as he tried to use Fire Breath. Then the sky seem to rain down Phantom Orbs. Spyro and Malefor looked up to see Hex and Cynder attacking from above. They landed and Malefor snarled at them.

"I don't know how this has come to be but you will die today." Malefor blew out a long stream of Dark Fire and Spyro dodged it, returning it with a blast of Light. Malefor roared I pain as Hex and Cynder continued to attack him relentlessly. Other Skylanders joined in and Malefor screamed in pain. Malefor took off towards the volcano. Spyro followed him and fused with a Dragon Beam becoming a Dragon Comet. Malefor passed through the shield and Spyro shattered it.

"Quickly, aim for the volcano!" Cynder flew towards the volcano after Spyro.

Malefor flew through the door to his War Room. The door started to close behind him and Spyro just made it through when the door shut firmly behind him. Cynder landed next to it and tried to open it but it was locked tight.

"Hello Cynder." Dread landed behind her. "I could kill you here but my master has use for you."

Cynder went to strike Dread but she felt something crack across her head. Then everything went black.

Chapter 84

Inside the volcano

Spyro followed Malefor through the winding tunnels of the volcano. Explosions could be heard from outside meaning the moles had started to shoot the volcano. Spyro came to the centre of the volcano where Malefor stood with Ripto and Kaos standing to his side.

"You have come into my home, killed my allies and tried your hardest to take me down." Malefor laughed. "You know Spyro, you have made me have something I haven't done in ages, have fun. I've enjoyed having an equal. I just wish that it didn't have to end like this. Now, I will give you one chance to let me kill you or else Cynder dies."

"Yeah right." Spyro shook his head. "She's outside defeating your troops."

"Are you sure?" Malefor give a slight flick of his head. Dread walked out with Cynder on the end of a chain. "I ask again, are you sure?"

"Cynder?" Spyro looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"She was following you." Malefor laughed. "That's the problem with...love." Malefor spat at the word. "It always backfires on you. So then, are you going to tell your army to stand down or will I be drawing my claw across Cynder's throat?" Malefor grabbed Cynder and put his claw at her throat.

Spyro was torn. He couldn't allow Malefor to win but he didn't want to lose Cynder.

"Make a decision Spyro, before I make it for you."

Spyro looked at Cynder. She shook her head.

"I don't want to lose you." Spyro said quietly.

"You have five seconds Spyro."

Spyro sighed. "Fine, I give up." Malefor smiled. He let Cynder go and she went to Spyro. "Oh and there's one more thing." Spyro charged into Malefor, blew out two Fireballs at Kaos and Ripto and knocked Dread to the ground. "You dare threaten someone just to get me to give up! You are disgusting."

"Well, you should have learned I like to torment others to get my way." Malefor smiled. "But now you die!"

"Bring it." Spyro prepared for a battle that may alter fate itself.

Chapter 85

The Finale?

Spyro clawed at any part of Malefor he could. Dread tried to get Spyro off but succeeded in making it worse. Ripto and Kaos cast magic at Cynder who dodged quickly. She made her way round to Ripto and knocked him into the lava below.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Ripto screamed as he fell. He was burnt to a crisp and couldn't be seen.

Malefor ripped Spyro off of him and flew through the top of the volcano. Spyro and Cynder pursued him until Cynder was grabbed by Dread and brought back down. "You're not going anywhere. I am going to finish what I planned on doing ages ago, killing you. That's why I sent Red to help Spyro defeat the Sorcerer. So he could lead you to me. You will die here Cynder."

"Come on then." Cynder blasted Dread with Lightening. Dread rolled to the right and grabbed Cynder. He threw her into the wall.

"Well Kaos?" Dread turned to him. "Do it. I am giving you the opportunity to kill a Skylander like you wanted."

Kaos produced a ball of Darkness. He looked at Cynder who glared back. Kaos then let out the ball, and it hit Dread. Dread fell to the ground releasing Cynder. "Go before I change my mind."

Cynder nodded. "Thank you." She flew out of the top of the volcano and went to join Spyro.

Malefor shot towards the city. Mason tried to shoot him but Malefor was too fast. Malefor tore the cannon in half and grabbed Mason. With a quick swipe of his tail Malefor killed Mason.

"No!" Spyro smashed into Malefor. Ignitus appeared and pinned Malefor onto the ground. Malefor started to fight Ignitus.

"What are you planning on doing Ignitus?" Malefor laughed. "I killed your family. You have no one left."

"I do have a family." Ignitus growled. "Spyro and Cynder are the closest friends I have and I have been more of a father to Spyro than you have ever been."

"Then why did you lead him here, a place where you know it will change his life forever?" Malefor grinned at Ignitus. "You have allowed him to take a path that will lead him away from his family. I know about Cynder. She is having it soon."

Ignitus looked down. "So what would you say to your grandchild?"

Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cynder was having a baby? "Wait a second. What is going on here? Cynder is having a baby?"

"You're not entirely stupid then." Malefor laughed. "You have Ignitus to thank for setting you on a path that you cannot return from. Now then, where was I?" Malefor stabbed Ignitus in the stomach. Ignitus backed off him. Malefor stood up and started to hit Spyro. "You seem surprised Spyro. You didn't expect this? After all the time you spent with her, the times you fought together, you didn't expect that you would become a father? Maybe now you will understand my pain."

"No one told me." Spyro looked shocked. "I know I've been out all over the world but no one said anything."

"That would be fault." Cynder slammed into Malefor. He fell off the battlements. "Quick, open a portal!" A large portal opened down below.

Spyro looked down to Malefor slowing down. He wouldn't make the portal. "I'll have to go and finish him."

"But we can't get you back." Cynder looked horrified.

"I know." Spyro prepared to jump. "I'll see you soon." Spyro kissed Cynder and fell down. Cynder looked on as Spyro fused with the Dragon Beam to make the Dragon Comet. Spyro smashed into Malefor and they went through the portal together.

Cynder saw the portal close. "No, I won't."

Chapter 86

Immortality

Spyro and Malefor landed in the Convexity. Malefor jumped up to see they were in the place where his essence was imprisoned together. "Well, we'll be here for a while."

"Not me." Spyro tried to find a way out.

"Did you not think I tried everything I could to get out of here the first time?" Malefor sighed. "The only way out is if someone unlocks it from the outside. That's why I needed Cynder. She wouldn't be with you if I didn't need her. She would have been crushed along with the other eggs."

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Spyro was enraged. "You forfeited the life of many dragons so you could return."

"I needed to eliminate the one threat to my power." Malefor nodded at Spyro. "You would have been dead if Ignitus hadn't saved you. It all goes back to him. He is responsible for everything."

Spyro understood. "So there's no way out?"

"No." Malefor sighed. "And you won't survive long. This was designed to hold immortals. So I'm going to be alone with your corpse."

" _Spyro..._ " A voice travelled into the cell. " _I present a gift to you for doing all you can to take down the Dragon King._ "

"Who are you?" Spyro looked around.

"Who are talking to?" Malefor looked suspiciously at Spyro.

" _You have helped the world by trapping yourself and Malefor in this cell. Now I give you your freedom and your life._ " Spyro felt a bubble forming around him. He started to phase out of the cell while another dragon was materializing inside.

"NO!" Malefor tried to stop Spyro but the other dragon was in the way. As Spyro smiled he saw Dread appear in the cell.

"Goodbye Malefor. See you in Hell." Spyro disappeared and found himself in a bright area.

"Well done Spyro." Starstrike was standing in front of him. "The Dragon King will stay there forever. But until the forces of the Darkness threaten the world again, you can rest. I want you take this." Starstrike gave Spyro a crystal. "I never really thanked you for risking everything to defeat me back when I destroyed the world." The crystal shone with an energy like no other.

"Thank you." Spyro took the crystal. "What does it do?"

"When you need to disappear, you'll know." Starstrike smiled. "I'll return you to the Ruins. May the Light shine brightly within you always." Spyro felt the same orb surround him and send him to his home. "Now then, Malefor."

Sunburn had just seen Cynder go to her tree house crying. He knew they had sent Malefor to the one place he couldn't escape from along with Spyro and they probably wouldn't see Spyro for a long time. He was about to go to see her when a ball of light appeared inside the beam of the Core of Light.

The ball expanded enough to see someone inside. Sunburn recognised the shape of the figure. "Cynder!"

Cynder came out of her tree house. She saw the ball of light. "Is that who I think it is?"

The ball exploded and sent a shockwave through the Skylanders. When it had stopped everyone looked at the Core.

Spyro stood there smiling. He turned to Cynder. "Told you I'll see you soon."

The Skylanders cheered. "And what of Malefor?" Sunburn asked.

"Let's just say he's going to have to get used to Dread for a while." Spyro laughed slightly. "Or an entirety."

Everyone started to welcome Spyro back. They all asked how he got out and he responded with one word: Starstrike. Cynder waited until everyone else had gone and walked up to Spyro.

"I know what you're going to say Spyro but I wanted to say that I'm sorry that-" Cynder was stopped by Spyro kissing her. He felt Cynder relax and he stopped. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm unpredictable." Spyro smiled. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know." Cynder smiled back. "But if I know one thing for sure is that we have come a long way since we started this war and now it's finally over maybe we can rest in peace."

Spyro nodded. He and Cynder walked into their tree house, finally being able to sit down without Malefor being a threat any longer.

Epilogue

The hooded figure smiled at the glowing crystal that held an image of Spyro and Cynder. "I think he is ready to face me. Nighthawk!"

A jet black dragon wandered in. "Yes my lord?"

"Take Malefor's army and test the young dragon." The hooded figure rose as he watched a meteor pass overhead. "Bring that meteor close to the planet. If he is as good as Malefor has experienced, then this will be child's play to him."

"And if he doesn't?" Nighthawk said calmly.

The figure turned around to reveal his rotting skull. "I will claim the souls of thousands."


End file.
